


Bolero

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Drabble, M/M, Post-lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: A year later, and some things still hurt.
Kudos: 1





	Bolero

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Coming home late was a normal thing for Park Yoochun.

There were night scenes to film, and scenes to do over, and sometimes he fell asleep on the set, still clothed in the hangbok costume.

Hearing Junsu or Jaejoong cry late at night was also a normal thing for Park Yoochun.

His stomach grumbled. He needed a shower.

He tiptoed into the living room. A single dull lamp shed light around the couches and table. Junsu, this time. Jae didn’t really make any noise when he cried. Junsu was curled up in an armchair, staring out the window, legs drawn up underneath him, chin in his hand.

Yoochun made sure to make some noise, take his jacket off and toss it on the couch. Junsu flinched in surprise, but he didn’t turn around.

Yoochun sat on the floor next to Junsu’s chair. Junsu settled a hand on his head and Yoochun leaned against his leg. Neither said anything. Junsu’s fingers carded through Yoochun’s hair. Eyes shut, breath even, Yoochun knew he’d fall asleep soon.

“Su?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go to bed.”

“You go. I’m not tired.”

Yoochun looked up and stared at the Junsu’s shadowed face. “Come hold me until I fall asleep?”

Junsu didn’t reply for long minutes. Then he nodded.

Yoochun stood up. Their fingers laced together as Junsu rose. He led Yoochun down the hall. A dull light glowed under Jaejoong’s door. It appeared that none of them was going to get enough sleep that night.

In Yoochun's room, they moved around the darkness. Yoochun stripped to his boxers before climbing under the covers. Junsu followed a moment later. His strong arms wrapped around Yoochun and Yoochun rolled over, shifting until his face was pressed into Junsu’s shoulder and his arm draped over Junsu’s stomach.

“I’ve had Bolero stuck in my head for two days,” Junsu whispered.

Yoochun hugged him tighter. That explained the tears. Memories and a snippet of music seemed to be the only things that could make them cry these days. Yoochun had his suspicions that Jaejoong was watching fancams of Changmin and Yunho in LA.

Yoochun turned his head enough to kiss Junsu on the cheek. “It’s a good song,” Yoochun whispered.

“Yeah, I know. Sing it for me.”

Yoochun took a deep breath. He didn’t want to sing it. Voice shaking, he did as Junsu asked. Quiet, not perfect as his own throat closed against tears. Junsu’s chest heaved as he cried again.

Yoochun settled against him, sliding impossibly closer, holding Junsu as Junsu held him, praying for sleep that now seemed so far away. Their emotions settled, but their embrace did not loosen. Strength. Love. Even a year later, there wasn’t much else they could do for each other.


End file.
